Printers have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. These networks can include a print server connected to many print devices. Typically, when one or more documents and/or other print data are scheduled to be printed, the print data is either directly sent to one printer, or sent to the print server.
Some or all of the printers can have different features, functions, and capabilities. For example, some printers print in color, while others do not. As another example, some printers are equipped with duplexing hardware that allows printing on both sides of a sheet of paper, while other printers can only print on one side of a sheet of paper. Some printers are equipped with scanning units and can act as multi-functional peripheral devices. And some printers have a hard disk, a touch screen, and at least one Universal Serial Bus (USB) host port to enables these printers to run workflows and applications similar to other computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, and desktops.